Thinking in the Moonlight
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: Harry sits and ponders what he's going to do after graduation. Draco helps a bit with the thought processes. (slash)


****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. I just get to play.

****

Author's Notes: Another 4am creation, revised at 4am another night. Please excuse any stupidity. :-) And a special thanks to Ariel for beta-ing it and helping me out! *huggles*

****

Thinking in the Moonlight

By Katie of Gryffindor

Harry Potter sat on the windowsill, staring out at the starry night. He needed time to think about things, and this was his favorite time and place to think. It was around two in the morning, and the whole castle was asleep. A snore rang out in the silence. Harry's lips spread into a small smile. _Neville and his snores. I wonder if Pomfrey's got a remedy for that…_

Harry looked out the window. His eyes took in the lake, with the starlight dancing on its surface, and the moon smiling down on him from its place in the sky. Everything out his window was portraying purely peace and tranquility. 

All the serenity outside clashed horribly with the turmoil inside his mind and heart. Where was his life going? What would he be doing in a couple months, after graduation? He had no clue. He didn't know what he would be doing with his life. Or what he wanted to do, for that matter. Should he teach? Should he play Quidditch? Become the next Minister of Magic? He didn't even know where he was going to be living, or with whom.

Sirius Black had offered his comfy new abode that he shared with Remus Lupin. It would be what he dreamed of in third year when he finally knew to trust Sirius. But he didn't feel right about intruding on Remus and Sirius when they finally have the chance to be happy and open in their relationship. And besides, Harry couldn't wrap his mind around living with an ex-teacher of his. 

He could live always with his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were planning on getting a flat together outside London. But, then, Harry knew he would always be feeling like a fifth wheel there.

He thought about the newest development in his life. Draco Malfoy. For so many years, they had been bitter rivals. They fought over everything. Even the most insignificant things, like who would walk into the Potions classroom first. 

But almost a year ago, Harry began feeling more than just hatred for the blonde he'd sworn his enemy. He knew the feeling instantly, because nothing had ever made him feel like this before. 

Harry had fallen in love with Draco. For a long time, Harry hid the truth from even Ron and Hermione. He knew it would be revealed some day. Still, he hid it. He wasn't sure if it was shame for loving someone of his own gender, or if it was shame for loving his foe.

Then everything changed.

Draco cornered him one night and asked him what his problem was. Harry had only to look up into Draco's beautiful sapphires to know that he could no longer hold back. So, being the honest young man he'd always been, Harry told Draco exactly what his problem was...

~ * ~ * ~

__

"Malfoy, I'm going to tell you something, and I don't think you're going to like it."

"I don't like anything that comes out of your mouth. Why should this be any different?"

"Draco Malfoy, I am in love with you."

"Wh-wh-what?!?"

"Draco, I love you. I've tried to get rid of this feeling, I've tried to chalk it up to teenage hormones. I've tried everything. I can't help it. I love you."

~ * ~ * ~

That night, Draco, stunned, had slid down the opposite wall and landed roughly on the floor, a look of disbelief on his face. Then the one thing Harry was never expecting happened. Draco had looked up at him and echoed the words back at Harry. 

And he'd meant them. 

Now, just over three months later, the two boys were seeing each other. They'd told their families, who were surprisingly happy for them. Lucius Malfoy had even sent a letter to Harry, welcoming him to the family. This was, however, not as surprising as one would think. Just after Draco and Harry had begun their relationship, Draco filled him in on a few things…

~ * ~ * ~

__

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from his homework at his boyfriend. "Yeah." Harry stretched sleepily. "What's on your mind?"

Draco sighed deeply. "Well, I think you need to know something."

Harry closed his book and turned his full attention to Draco. He could see something bothering him. "What is it, Dray?"

"Well, I know you really don't like my father…" started Draco.

"That's the understatement of the millennium," interjected Harry sarcastically.

"Well. Erm. There's something you don't know about him, Harry." Draco could do nothing more than stare at the carvings in the wood of the Library table. 

Harry tilted his head, confused. "What's that?"

"He's working for the Light," said Draco in a rush.

"What?!?"

~ * ~ * ~

Draco had gone on to explain that the whole time Lucius had acted on Voldemort's side, it had been a front. And Lucius was not only working for the Light, but he was a part of the Order. Harry had been stunned. But the friendly welcome from the elder Malfoy only proved the whole thing to be true. _No true Deatheater could ever welcome me to their family._

Harry looked over at his bed now. Draco lay there, fast asleep. His hair was loose and splayed across the pillow. Harry smiled. _It wasn't every day you could look on a former enemy with such love in your heart_. Harry turned back to the stars.

He lost himself in his thoughts again. What was his future? Where would he be in a year? In six months?

Harry reflected on his life. So many memories. And so much pain. Yet he sat alone in the moonlight, happy. 

Happy because of where he was at the moment. And happy because of who he was with.

Suddenly, a hand slid up his leg, ruffling his pajama pants. He started, and looked into the shining eyes of his love.

"Hey."

"Hey, Harry."

Harry smiled at Draco, and pulled his boyfriend's face close. They shared a sleepy kiss in the soft glow of the moon. Draco pulled away. 

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to ask you something." 

Harry looked at Draco, worried. "Is everything alright?"

Draco waved away the question. "Yes. It's fine." Harry watched as Draco took Harry's hands in his and lowered himself to one knee. "Harry Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry's heart stopped completely at the words. "What?" Harry gaped at the teen kneeling before him. 

"Will you marry me?" Draco looked up to the green eyes glinting down at him.

Emeralds narrowed to calculating slits. "Dray, you're not sleep-talking again, are you?" asked Harry, suspiciously.

Draco's eyes, though, did not look glassy or dazed as they gazed at each other. "No, Harry. I am wide awake, and perfectly coherent. Will you marry me?" asked Draco for the third time.

"Are you serious?" asked Harry, staring at his beau.

Draco nodded solemnly. "All my life, I've known only sorrow, pain, and hate. A few months ago, that changed. You told me then that you loved me. And my world was changed forever. You've made my whole life something to be proud of. Something to live for. You've let me be lucky enough to see that the world is not all anguish and torture. I can never go back to the way I was before. You've given me hope. The only way I know how to be sane is to be with you. I need you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Please. Say yes."

Harry stared at Draco, still shocked. His heart began to revive itself, realizing that this really was happening, and that Draco _was _perfectly coherent and really was asking this bewildering question. Harry's lips spread into a smile. "Of course, Draco. It would make me the happiest man alive."

Draco rose and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "No, it would make _us _the happiest men alive." Draco smiled, a rare smile reserved only for Harry. 

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too, Harry. Come to bed?"

"I'll be right there. Go get the sheets warm for me, alright?"

Draco smiled. "Anything for you, Love."

Harry returned to his scrutiny of the stars. _Well. That's one question answered. I'll be with Draco. Forever._ Harry smiled. He sent one last lingering look out the window at the peace below and above.

Then he uncurled himself and got off the sill. He slipped under the covers next to his fiancé. _Hmm. Fiancé. I like that._ Harry smiled again. 

"Good night, my love," he whispered to the blonde, who was already back to sleep. 

The future was looking brighter already.


End file.
